Mi corazón
by Deih
Summary: ¿Sabes, Eren? Te amé desde el primer momento en el que te vi. Desde el primer instante en el que me regalaste una sonrisa, en el que pronunciaste mi nombre con esa voz y me observaste con esos ojos que tanto me gustaban. Por eso estaba feliz, porque podría entregarte un pedacito de mi, aún si no me correspondías.


**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Isayama.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Me dolía.

Me dolía como no tienes idea.

Siempre conservé la esperanza de que me eligieras. Siempre pensé que, tal vez, el destino quiso otorgarme la felicidad cuando supe que eras un Jaeger, perteneciente a aquella familia que estaba ligada a la mía desde los inicios.

Pero fui un idiota. Siendo un Ackerman, fui un iluso. Caí en el amor, fui flechado por ese niño de mierda que no tuvo la consideración de hacer lo mismo contigo. No, mejor dicho y peor, sí lo hizo, pero no con mi nombre.

No con el nombre de Levi Ackerman escrito en la flecha asquerosa, sino con el de mi hermana, Mikasa Ackerman. Y podría jurarte que, cuando anunciaron su noviazgo a los quince años, yo ya no quería saber lo que era vivir.

Nos conocíamos desde pequeños, fuimos amigos desde que tengo uso de memoria. Me enamoré de tu sonrisa en el primer momento, incluso sin saber aún lo que era el amor. Y cuando lo supe, intenté por todos los medios ser lo mejor para ti. Quería que me vieras, quería que me amaras, quería que fueras el único que viera mi verdadero ser.

Intenté ser tierno.

 _—¿Eh? ¿No alcanzas, Levi? —habías preguntado, soltando una risa que se me antojó hermosa, tan dulce y tierna._

 _Yo enrojecí, haciendo una pequeña mueca que, esperaba, te gustara._

 _Y lo hizo, porque noté en tu mirada un débil brillo. Un brillo que se hacía potente con mi hermana, no conmigo._

 _—No… —contesté, al fin. Y tú no tuviste problema en alargar tu brazo, tomar el libro y dármelo con suavidad, permitiendo que sintiera tu perfume, que me embriagara con él._

Me lastimaba.

 _—¡Está caliente! —exclamé, sacando la lengua por inercia. Tú te sobresaltaste, pero pronto volviste a reír, acercándote para tomar mi mejilla entre tus dedos, dándome un suave pellizco que me hizo soltar un débil quejido._

 _Tu risa era tan bonita, tu piel era tan cálida y tus ojos…esos que me observaron con intensidad, eran tan brillantes, hipnóticos._

 _—Te advertí que soplaras primero._

Aún recuerdo el tono que utilizaste, como si estuvieras hablando con un niño. Eren, ¿por qué no me elegiste a mí? ¿Era tan malo para ti?

 _—De verdad, eres muy pequeño —comentaste una vez, colocando una mano sobre mi cabeza._

 _Yo te miré ceñudo, cruzándome de brazos. Admitía que, a mis diecisiete años, no era muy alto. ¡Pero no te daba derecho a decirme eso!_

 _—Claro que no, imbécil. Tú creciste demasiado —me quejé, ya sin miedo a insultarte. Fue mi decisión crear una coraza cuando supe que, definitivamente, ya no me corresponderías._

 _Lloraba por las noches, pero era fuerte de día._

 _—Pero Hanji también te supera —agregaste, inocente. Y yo estuve a punto de patearte, de no ser porque soltaste esa carcajada tan bonita que me desarmaba y…_

 _Me abrazaste._

 _Tú, me abrazaste. No yo a ti._

 _Tus brazos me rodearon tan fuerte, que por un momento creí que no querías soltarme, que ese abrazo denotaba algo más que un simple contacto entre amigos. Pero me obligué a desechar esa idea, porque era imposible._

 _Tan imposible que dolía._

Era masoquista, porque siempre te buscaba. Con cualquier excusa, en cualquier momento. A toda hora, cada día. Pero de nada servía, porque no me veías igual. Porque tus sonrisas, tus palabras y muestras de afecto, eran las de un amigo.

Intenté ser frágil, intenté que quisieras protegerme. Carajo, intenté todo, intenté ser yo. Mas de nada servía, porque eras un idiota, un idiota que no comprendía que tenía un corazón entre sus garras, uno que estaría dispuesto a todo.

En esa época, cuando apenas cumplía los quince, alcanzándote, Hanji, esa loca que decía ser mi amiga, me comentó que tal vez…esto era algo pasajero. Que, tal vez, encontraría a alguien mejor, que volvería a enamorarme, que tú serías un recuerdo.

Entonces, ¿por qué, ahora que estoy por cumplir veinte años, sigo amándote de esta forma? ¿Por qué me castigan así? ¿En mi otra vida…fui tan malo…?

Me adentro a mi habitación, cierro la puerta con suavidad y observó mi cama con gesto ausente. Nadie me notaba. Y juro que no me importa, jamás me interesó que se fijaran en mí. Es más, cuanto menos me jodieran, más feliz sería.

Pero cuando tú empezaste a alejarte, cuando tú comenzaste a desaparecer de mis días por estar con mi hermana, yo ya no le encontré sentido a la vida.

Era el chico con buen físico, con notas perfectas. El chico inteligente, el popular que todas querían. El misterioso, ese joven serio que pocos conocían.

Que nadie echaría de menos si desaparecía.

 _—¿Sabes, Eren?_

 _Una vez me atreví a hacerlo, porque sentía que iba a estallar. Pero estabas dormido, y eso era lo mejor, ya que no quería arruinar nuestra amistad._

 _No quería que te alejaras de mí._

 _—Eres un idiota —admití con una sonrisa rota, susurrando con la mirada fija en tu rostro relajado. Te habrías visto, tan inocente, tan puro…como tus ojos dorados, esos que me sacaban sonrisas aún cuando no quería—, pero eres un idiota importante, porque tienes mi corazón. Imbécil, ¿por qué me lo quitaste? —quise morder mi lengua, quise callar. ¿Qué haría si despertabas?_

 _Pero no podía, porque…mierda, carajo, todo, te deseaba con el alma. Era demasiado intenso, era demasiado doloroso. Por eso no pude parar cuando las lágrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas, cuando mis labios acortaron la distancia._

 _—Te amo, Eren._

 _Se me rompió el corazón._

 _—Te amo —repetí, justo antes de que mi boca rozara la tuya, justo antes de robarte el primer y último beso._

 _Porque era hora de dejarte ir, porque cada uno tomaría un camino diferente y tú harías una vida con Mikasa._

Y ahora me encontraba allí, en medio de mi departamento vacío, preguntándome por qué existía si no había nada en el mundo para mí. ¿Cuál era mi misión, entonces? Porque ser feliz ya no estaba en mis planes.

Nunca rozaría tu piel, nunca sería dueño de tu risa, de tu mirada, de tu voz susurrando palabras de amor. Jamás podría mostrarte mi verdadero yo, ni pasar tardes enteras contigo sin hacer nada.

¿Insultarte con amor? ¿Abrazarte como mi peluche personal? ¿Entregarte mi corazón?

Estaba hueco, Eren. No sé cómo demonios lograste cavar tan profundo en mí, pero ya no había marcha atrás.

Y cuando creí que no tenía nada de valor, cuando pensé que suicidarme era una buena opción, la noticia llegó.

Una noticia que me destrozó, tanto como me alegró. Porque podría darle un buen uso a mi corazón, este puto órgano que te perteneció desde que te vi, desde la primera vez que te atreviste a sonreírme.

A mí, a Levi Ackerman, el que podría romperte las putas costillas si lo jodías de más.

El mismo que cayó ante ti, de una manera tan… placentera y dolorosa.

—Está en el hospital.

La voz rota de Mikasa no me causó nada. La odiaba, ¿por qué mentirme a mí mismo?

—S-su corazón…e-estaba mal pero…

Ni siquiera hizo falta que terminara la oración, porque yo ya lo sabía. Eren era idiota, pero demasiado bueno, puro, perfecto. Y solo para no lastimar a los que lo rodeaban, fue capaz de ocultarlo.

Que su corazón estaba fallando.

En un mundo tan mierda, las buenas personas sufren. Eso fue lo que pensé cuando apagué mi móvil, sin dejar que mi hermana terminara de hablar.

Podría simplemente matarme, e irme con él. Nadie dona un corazón, nadie es capaz de dejar ir a la vida para dejarse caer en los brazos de la muerte. Pero…

 _Pero quiero que vivas._

 _Que sonrías, aún si tu sonrisa no es para mí._

 _Que sigas siendo un imbécil, de esos que no se rinden._

 _Así de impulsivo, así de inocente._

—Pero te amo —musité, arrugando la foto que me obligaste a tomarme contigo cuando fuimos al mar. Aún recuerdo los gritos de niña que soltaste, me burlé de ti toda una semana.

Hubiera sido perfecto, si tan solo… si tan solo tú…

Ya nada importaba.

Desde que tengo memoria, pensé que mi corazón tenía dueño. Eras tú, Eren. Maldito mocoso idiota, que jamás se da cuenta de lo que ocurre a su alrededor. Por eso… por eso no dudé al momento de dar un paso al frente, al momento de decir con total seguridad:

—Yo le daré mi corazón.

Porque nadie lloraría por mí, ¿quién querría a un enano gruñón? Tú eres la esperanza, yo solo soy tu escudo. Esta es mi misión, brindarte la vida a la que intentas aferrarte con dolor.

Ignoro las palabras de Mikasa, ignoro a mi madre, a mi padre, a todos. Nunca se fijaron en mí, ¿por qué debería creerles ahora? ¿Por qué debería pensar que, de verdad, les importo? Y aún si lo hiciera, soy egoísta.

Tan egoísta que no me importaría que sufran, porque estoy dispuesto a dejar que mi corazón ocupe el lugar que le corresponde en el pecho de Eren. A permitir que lata allí para que pudiera ver más de la vida, para que pudiera formar una familia.

Sonreí, dejando por primera vez, que Hanji me abrazara con todas sus fuerzas. Solo a ella, a nadie más. La única que me escuchó y me apoyó, la única que fue capaz de ganarse mi aprecio de verdad, después del mocoso.

—Te contaré algo, cuatro ojos —murmuré, minutos antes de entrar al quirófano. Ella me miró, aún con los ojos brillosos. Y yo, sorprendiéndola, limpié las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas con suavidad—. A ti también te quiero.

Fueron mis últimas palabras.

No esperé una respuesta, ni tampoco había tiempo. Eren estaba delicado, y un minuto perdido era esencial. Así que solo mostré una débil sonrisa a la que fue mi mejor amiga, y me adentré a la iluminada habitación.

Estaba feliz. Era lo único que podía hacer por ti, ya que nada más tenía sentido. Por eso, al momento de cerrar mis ojos, en el instante en el que un profundo sueño del cual jamás despertaría me venció, pensé que todo estaba bien.

Porque estaba entregándote mi corazón.


End file.
